El cambio de personalidad
by davey tapia
Summary: A Vladislav se le ha sugerido que cambie de identidad por su seguridad. Todos los vampiros estan preocupados, pero Beaufort aprovecha para destrozarle la vida.


Tras dos siglos de sueño vampiro, los vampiros han decidido adoptar alguna nueva identidad, que Vladislav tome un nuevo nombre, pues si sigue teniendo sus apellidos Tepes Drácula, seguiría estando en riesgo de que los humanos terminen cazándolo, puesto que la leyenda del conde Drácula seguía teniendo gran fuerza.

—¿Qué nombre te gustaría adoptar?

—¡No quiero cambiar mi nombre por nada del mundo!.

Vladislav estaba molesto, pero los vampiros intentaron convencerlo.

—Dav Vladislav Tepes Drácula— dijo Beaufort acercándose —, debes elegir un nuevo nombre para...

—¡¿Y sí mejor me dejan mi nombre?!.

—Entonces que los humanos te corten la cabeza y te claven una estaca en el corazón, al igual que tu abuelo...

En cuanto Beaufort mencionó lo sucedido con el conde, Vladislav se tapó el rostro.

—Dejenme pensarlo— dijo —, pero no me gustaría.

—¿Y no te gustaría tener un cambio de look?— dijo Beaufort.

Vladislav volteo a verlo con ira, pero Beaufort intentó persuadirlo.

—Tu cabello sería perfecto en color negro— Beaufort se acercó agarrándole el cabello —, tu piel blanca haría contraste y resaltarían más tus ojos turquesa.

Vladislav suspiró algo suave y asentó con la cabeza.

Beaufort fue a comprarle un tinte mientras Skylar investigaba la documentación para los registros. Llegando a casa, Beaufort sentó a Vladislav en una silla para aplicarle la pintura negra a su cabello.

—¡Mira no más!— Beaufort sacudió el cabello de Vladislav.

—¿Qué sucede?— Vladislav volteo.

—¡Tu cabello está muy maltratado!— contestó —Tendré que cortartelo.

Vladislav apenas iba a decirle que no le cortara el cabello cuando, sin notarlo, Beaufort le había cortado la mayoría.

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!— Vladislav se levantó furioso.

Beaufort en realidad estaba cansado de que el centro de la atención siempre fuera Vladislav, por lo que estaba celoso.

—Es parte del cambio de look, tontito.

Beaufort sentó a Vladislav y lo amarró a la silla para que no se escapara, enseguida comenzó a untarle la pintura negra en el cabello. Después de un rato, Skylar regresó.

—Vladislav, he investigado todo— se acercó —dime tu nuevo nombre.

Vladislav se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta por fin tener su decisión.

—Dav...

Vladislav apenas trató de decirlo, pero Beaufort interrumpe.

—¡Ponle David Tapia!.

—¡No, ese nombre está feo!

—¡Dave Tapia! ¡justo para ti!

—¡No me dejas ni hablar!— Vladislav comenzó a llorar de puro coraje e impotencia.

—¡Davey Tapia!— Beaufort comienza a burlarse —¡Le queda perfecto al princeso!.

Beaufort le arrebató la hoja a Skylar y escribió el nuevo nombre, pero cuando trataron de quitársela, Beaufort huyó a toda velocidad rumbo al registro civil.

Los vampiros siguieron a Beaufort, en cuanto llegaron, Beaufort ya estaba en el trámite.

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!— Vladislav se lanzó hacia Beaufort.

—Demasiado tarde, el trámite está hecho.

Todos estaban algo asustados.

—¡Has desgraciado todo lo que me queda de no vida! ¡toda la eternidad de mi inmortal no vida!— gritó al cielo —¡Qué un mortal me atraviese el corazón con una maldita estaca!.

En eso, salió el ministro del registro civil y se dirigió hacia los jóvenes.

—¿Quién de ustedes será ahora Davey Tapia?— mientras se reía.

Los vampiros apuntaron a Vladislav, que tenía el puño listo para golpear a Beaufort. El ministro, al verlo, dejó de reírse.

—¡Oh! ¡lo siento!— le entregó el acta —Un hermoso nombre al igual que usted.

Todos los vampiros se quedaron anonadados.

—¿Es enserio?— dijo Beaufort molesto —Trato de desgraciarle la no vida a este mocoso... ¡¿Para que lleguen y lo alaben?!.

Teniendo la nueva identidad de Vladislav (ahora Davey Tapia), se dirigieron a los Estados Unidos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, esta pequeña fracción ha llegado hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado y diganme su opinión.<strong>_

_**Bueno, creo que sin más, me despido, recuerda que estaré actualizando cada semana si no me enfermo o algo así.**_

_**De antemano, gracias. D.**_


End file.
